Passe d'arme
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Le nouveau roi d'Edolas s'ennuie. Dans ce contexte, rien ne vaut le plaisir de croiser le fer avec la capitaine de la garde royale, Knightwalker, qui, malgré ses serments, ne semble pas particulièrement soutenir son sacre...
1. Chapter 1

Inspiré par _L'aube d'une nouvelle ère, _parce que j'avais la trouille qu'il n'y ait pas la scène de combat dont je crevais d'envie. Et aussi par Game of Throne, mais c'est une autre histoire...

Edo-Gerza !

* * *

**xxx**

**Passe d'arme**

**xxx**

Gérard s'ennuyait.

Il avait contemplé pendant une bonne demi-heure les soldats qui s'entrainaient sous ses fenêtres, bataillant de tout leur possible avec les nouvelles armes qu'on leur avait fournies. Les épées gainées s'entrechoquaient violemment, déchirant leurs protections sous la force des coups, et raisonnant de sons clairs et métalliques; dès lors, le tissu qui les entourait avait été ôté, trop entaillé pour servir encore à quelque chose. Pour beaucoup, c'était une expérience nouvelle, la magie ayant jusque là été la principale force de frappe d'Edolas.

D'en haut, Gérard vibrait de frustration.

Le roi était jaloux. Ils étaient dehors. C'était le grand air, le semblant de liberté qui lui avait été enlevé lorsque l'on avait ceint sa tête de cette maudite couronne. Il mourait d'envie de les rejoindre. De se battre, au lieu de converser avec ces maudits conseillers mous et flétris dans leurs livres de droit.

L'assemblée était plutôt restreinte. Il gardait la tête haute, droite et fière, conservant toute cette dignité parfois un tantinet moqueuse qui faisait sa marque de fabrique. Mais ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son royal siège. Son séant d'altesse aurait volontiers quitté le bois dur renforcé de velours pour se délier un peu les muscles.

« Et que conseille Votre Grandeur au sujet de la reconstruction de Triffle ? »

Ils en avaient déjà parlé la veille. Cela semblait être l'obsession de son Grand Argentier, originaire de ce quartier maudit, comme fou amoureux de la défunte fontaine qui y avait eu une existence paisible – jusqu'au passage des mages d'Earthland.

Sa langue claqua d'agacement.

« Qu'on convoque l'architecte urbain de feu mon père, nous en reparlerons demain. »

S'apercevant que l'homme s'apprêtait à relancer une autre affaire, il s'empressa de congédier le Conseil d'un claquement de doigts. Les raclements des chaises furent comme un dernier soulagement à sa longue séance de torture. Etre un bon roi était… trop, pour lui. Tandis que la porte se refermait sur les talons du énième bonhomme, il fit un signe à Panther Lily.

Quelques secondes encore, et il dévalait les marches de l'escalier dérobé derrière le Trône. La vague de soulagement déliait ses membres, lui donnant une démarche tout sauf noble de galopin à la sortie de l'école. Enfilant un sourire satisfait, il se faufila dans la salle de la Garde, déserte.

xxx

Le fracas des armes était assourdissant. L'acier brillait de mille feux dans la lumière de l'après-midi, dansant comme d'étincelantes langues meurtrières.

Les guerriers étaient réunis par groupes de deux, alternant combats et pauses, s'observant les uns les autres parer, attaquer, feinter. Des cercles s'étaient formés autour des combattants les plus doués, et les soldats criaient des encouragements à leur favori.

Il semblait à Gérard que cela faisait des millénaires qu'il n'avait pas touché à une épée, ici. Depuis qu'il avait quitté pour la première fois Edolas, sans doute. Depuis, il avait manié le bâton avec brio, sans jamais oublier ses passes d'arme avec Panther Lily, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que l'action lui manquait.

Il fit son chemin à travers la cour, une épée ceinte aux reins, le ceinturon légèrement délié. Lorsque les soldats l'apercevaient, ils s'écartaient sur son passage avec respect, le reconnaissant sans peine.

Un éclair de cheveux écarlates capta son regard. Il aperçut, en tenue de combat, légèrement vêtue, la capitaine Knightwalker, en plein affrontement avec le chevalier de Sucre. Elle se mouvait comme une tigresse, à une vitesse foudroyante, et sa queue de cheval flambante dessinait des trainées de feu dans l'espace. Souple, forte, sa lame tintait sourdement, débordant sur la garde du blond qui parait.

Il se posta tout près, attentif, entre deux hommes qui hélaient les combattants sans le voir, sans prendre la peine de les informer de sa présence.

L'affrontement s'acheva lorsque la lame du chevalier blond chuta. Haletante, le visage ruisselant de sueur, Erza Knighwalker offrit à ses admirateurs un petit air satisfait. C'est à cet instant que la rousse croisa le regard de Gérard, un sourire en coin calé sur le bord des lèvres.

« Mon roi » lâcha-t-elle en inclinant brièvement la tête.

C'était de déplaisir, semblait-il.

La capitaine l'appréciait peu. Soit. Il comprendrait.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » demanda-t-elle, un grincement dans la voix.

Quelle façon élégante de lui suggérer qu'il n'était pas à sa place ? La guerrière semblait avoir la langue aussi acérée que son épée. Voilà qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les hommes d'arme étaient trop souvent des frustres, trop peu fins stratèges, mais pas elle, finalement.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire complaisant.

« Je suis désormais à la tête des armées. Voir leur entrainement me semble être de mon ressort, si ce n'est de mon devoir. Il m'incombait de savoir comment sont défendues nos terres.

-Et le spectacle vous sied-t-il ? »

Gérard lui jeta un coup d'œil prolongé. Elle avait posé la pointe de son épée à terre et s'appuyait sur le pommeau. La sueur rendait sa peau moite et luisante ses mollets étaient maculés de poussière, collée, sous la chaleur accablante qui tapait sur les têtes. Le sang qui lui avait monté aux joues dans l'ardeur de l'affrontement n'en descendait pas, donnant à sa peau une agréable couleur rosée, celle de l'emportement. Elle _aimait_ se battre, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de supposer que l'entrechoc des armes lui parlait plus que les mots acérés.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur son cou brillant, puis descendirent lentement sur ses formes, son ventre nu, caressa le nombril puis la courbe de ses hanches à peine couvertes, pour dégouliner le long de ses jambes, s'attarder à ses chevilles, et enfin, revenir se planter dans le regard chocolat.

« Je ne peux le nier » consentit-il avec une pointe de sous-entendus.

Si l'amazone s'offusqua, ce fut sans un mot, avec pour simple preuve un resserrement de mâchoires et le frémissement de ses poings. Il s'esclaffa intérieurement, trop ravi d'avoir surpris sa réaction. Il savait qu'elle savait, elle savait qu'il savait, et cela, c'était aussi insupportable pour l'une qu'amusant pour l'autre. Gérard s'autorisa un sourire en coin, satisfait. La sauvageonne avait vraiment quelque chose de plus que les autres filles qui rendait l'idée de la taquiner absolument délicieuse.

« Notre altesse chef des armées est bien trop bonne » siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

Susceptible.

Gérard tourna la tête un instant, comblé d'avoir sa preuve. Les soldats avaient presque tous cessé de combattre pour se rapprocher. On n'entendait plus tant le choc des épées que les murmures qui déliaient les langues. Aussi courtaude que soit la finesse des guerriers, certains d'entre eux semblaient néanmoins avoir compris l'enjeu de ce qu'il se tramait là. Et puis, à surprendre les regards craintifs et tout à la fois lubriques des hommes sur les arguments de la rousse, il devina sans peine qu'elle terrifiait autant qu'elle attirait, et, si la plupart des gars pissaient dans leurs chausses lorsqu'elle leur adressait la parole pour leur aboyer ordre ou conseil, cela ne les empêchait pas de finir parfois les boîtes de mouchoirs, le soir, en pensant à la silhouette dénudée qu'elle exhibait au-delà des vagues mots qu'elle leur avait destinés.

« Entraînez-vous, je vous prie, » envoya-t-il à la cantonade. « Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. »

Puis, à la capitaine.

« C'est une bien belle armée.

-Vous n'en voyez là qu'un échantillon, rétorqua, narquoise, la jeune femme.

-Eh bien, s'ils sont tous à cette image, nous voilà défendus. »

Knightwalker fit tourner avec impatience le pommeau de l'épée entre ses doigts, trouant la terre battue de sa pointe. Elle avait à cet instant tout de la boule de nerfs, comme prête à montrer les crocs au moindre faux pas de celui qu'elle supportait difficilement comme roi. Trop jeune, pensait-elle. Comédien.

« Les hommes valeureux aiment côtoyer des êtres à leur égal » laissa-t-elle échapper avant d'avoir pu retenir la provocation qui lui brûlait la langue. « Que ne pourriez-vous pas montrer votre valeur… Quel dommage, mon prince. Leur ardeur n'en aurait été que renforcée. »

Le soupir sonnait si faux et si satisfait de lui-même que Gérard se mordilla la lèvre, par un tic nerveux. Sa fierté, son esprit revanchard et tout son orgueil le titillaient furieusement pour un homme qui se devait de montrer l'exemple par son calme.

Touché.

Il n'en resterait pas là. La lame à sa ceinture lui chatouillait trop les reins, à vrai dire.

Il sourit courtoisement.

« Vous n'avez hélas que trop raison. Il est bien triste que ma pratique ne soit plus ce qu'elle était, mais… M'accorderiez-vous un combat ? Mes pauvres membres ankylosés par des heures de siège à la Cour ont grand besoin d'être dérouillés. »

La rousse le toisa un long moment, sans savoir comment prendre ses paroles.

« C'est trop d'honneur » lâcha-t-elle enfin.

L'air satisfait s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'attendait que ce moment pour l'humilier devant toutes ses troupes. Que disait-il. L'écraser, le laminer, le forcer à gémir comme un pleutre, à brailler comme un nouveau-né. Le discréditer, et pas forcément dans les règles de l'art.

« Si vous vouliez bien ne pas trop forcer, je vous en saurais gré. » ajouta-t-il, soucieux des convenances, mais aussitôt, le regard que lui adressa la capitaine l'assura qu'il avait vu juste. Bon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ses petites passes d'arme avec Panther Lily seraient assez pour lui éviter une défaite trop cuisante.

Lui aussi se promettait de me pas y aller de main morte.

La guerrière hocha la tête avec un sourire dur, puis elle repoussa en arrière une mèche de cheveux rouges sombres qui errait sur sa joue, lui masquant un infime angle de vision. Son air tant décidé que mauvais plut aussitôt à Gérard. Finalement…

…ce serait _très_ intéressant.

Il posa la main sur le pommeau et dégaina son épée avant de la soupeser rapidement. Le fil en était tranchant, et l'équilibre plutôt bon. Au trois quarts, côté poignée, assez droit.

« Couvrons-nous nos fers ? » voulut-il demander, mais Knightwalker attaquait déjà.

Balayant la surprise de ses traits, il para d'une main leste mais qui manquait encore de fermeté, et l'arme manqua de lui échapper des mains. Il pesta silencieusement, trop fier pour lui laisser savourer cette victoire, et retrouva sa garde. La rousse repartait à l'assaut.

Ses coups étaient puissants et remplis de rage, ce qui par chance leur ôtait une grande part de précision, mais Gérard, encore engourdi, ne trouvait pas moyen d'en profiter. Elle attaquait comme une sauvage, broyant, déchiquetant, portant de violents coups de marteau destinés plus à l'assommer qu'à le transpercer, et il songea un instant que c'était tout à son avantage. Sa lame vibrait comme un verre de cristal sur le point de se briser, mais son poignet retrouvait un peu de sa fermeté. Par chance, manier l'épée était, tout comme marcher, le genre de choses qui ne s'oubliait pas facilement.

Il trouva enfin une faille dans sa garde, mais lorsqu'il s'y lança, ce fut pour recevoir un coup retors qui l'envoya au sol, faisant valser son épée au sol.

L'air satisfait de la rousse le toisant de tout son haut était quelque chose qu'il supporta avec peine. Hébété, il l'observa se rapprocher d'un pas lourd, à peine essoufflée. Intolérable. C'était à lui de la faire plier. Il ne se laisserait pas vaincre par une femme, fût-elle capitaine de la garde royale.

Une roulade sur le côté lui suffit à rejoindre son arme et à se redresser, tout couvert d'une poussière indigne d'un roi. Il en connaissait qui allaient pousser des cris, en voyant ses beaux habits d'apparat maculés de terre, et, peut-être bientôt, de sang. Surtout que seul Panther Lily était au courant de sa petite incartade –il était d'ailleurs surveillé par son œil sceptique, il en aurait mis la main à couper-.

Il se remit en garde.

« Revanche ? » demanda-t-il d'un air de défi.

Knightwalker attaqua.

Cette fois, il était prêt. Il pivota sur ses pieds d'un geste leste, laissant la guerrière emportée par son élan lui offrir la prise tendre de son dos, et savoura l'idée d'y assener un bon vieux coup vengeur. Pas trop fort, non plus, ou elle en porterait la marque entre ses épaules nues. Hésita un dixième de seconde, et abattit le fer.

Ce fut sans doute ce dixième qui fut de trop. La tigresse se retourna prestement et para du plat de l'épée. Le choc résonna dans toute la cour tant il était porté avec violence. Le souverain craint un instant que les armes ne se brisent.

Mais l'acier devait être fort, car il résista. Gérard attaqua, feinta sur la gauche pour lancer le fil sur la droite, rencontra la lame ennemie, retourna le coup, dévia une attaque, en lança une autre, parée. Les deux prirent une seconde de recul, se toisant d'un œil appréciateur chargé de défi. Knightwalker sourit, exhalant un souffle condescendant, mais il ne faisait pas de doute qu'elle détestait l'idée d'avoir été surprise. Gérard rétorqua, satisfait de retrouver ses moyens.

Il se fendit. Elle le stoppa, et il se rétracta. Il menait, constata-t-il néanmoins avec délectation. Il repartit.

Leurs lames se croisèrent, se recroisèrent, battant l'acier comme pour le réduire en charpie, sans le moindre égard pour le forgeron qui en avait pris soin, ni pour l'armurier catastrophé qui venait de débarquer avec un air d'épouvante.

Il sembla à Gérard qu'il voyait enfin un angle libre. Il s'y rua.

Piège, réalisa-t-il trop tard avant d'y plonger. Knightwalker tournoya sur son appui gauche.

Pas assez vite. Elle avait sous-estimé l'élan du roi. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent, celle, nue et brûlante de sueur d'Erza, et l'autre, palpitante, de Gérard. La rousse tressaillit et manqua son coup pourtant offert. Immédiatement, à la rage succéda le froid calcul de la stratège qu'elle restait. Elle attaqua, repoussa Gérard, tordit sa lame, le poussa dans ses retranchement… et lui offrit son flanc. Le roi y fondit, et ce ne fut qu'en voulant enrouler son poignet qu'elle comprit qu'il avait anticipé son action.

Une fois, pas deux.

Gérard appuya lentement l'épée, jusqu'à lui retourner, la forçant à poser sa lame sur son propre cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve forcée de plier le genou à terre… et de relâcher le pommeau. Un fil incarnat rougeoyait sur son cou, preuve qu'elle avait tenté de résister jusqu'au dernier moment.

L'arme tomba avec un bruit mat.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est plus sage » souffla-t-il en la tenant toujours en joue, la pointe de sa lame désormais posée contre sa poitrine.

Il se pencha jusqu'à elle, savourant le frémissement de rage sur ses lèvres, preuve qu'elle serrait les dents, contenant à grand peine la hargne qui menaçait encore d'exploser. Puis sa main parcourut l'estafilade sur la peau blanche, essuyant une goutte pourpre, ce qui provoqua un long frisson chez la capitaine. Elle repoussa brusquement l'épée de sa main et se redressa. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose vif qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

« La belle » exigea-t-elle.

-Cela vous irait à ravir » lâcha-t-il, satisfait.

Erza n'attendit pas. Elle se jeta sur lui sauvagement, coûte que coûte décidée à lui régler son compte, qu'il fut roi ou paysan. Gérard répliqua, sans faillir, lança un coup d'estoc. Parade. Nouvelle attaque. Prise, renvoi, bal d'épées. Un nouveau coup.

Les lames s'entrecroisèrent avec tant de violence que les deux combattants se retrouvèrent presque collés. Gérard sentit le souffle de la rousse sur sa joue et rencontra son regard chocolat pour s'y planter. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans qu'aucune gêne ne se fasse ressentir. Seul leur cœur qui semblait pulser au même rythme irrégulier les arrêta, en attente de la prochaine décision de l'autre, conscients que chacune se démenait plutôt bien. Alliant tactique _et _stratégie.

Et trouble.

L'iris d'Erza balaya sa gauche, suffisant à Gérard pour comprendre la suite des évènements.

Le coup n'était pas porté qu'il était déjà paré.

C'est là qu'Erza n'hésita plus. Balayant le moindre doute et le dernier de ses soucis d'honneur, elle glissa sa main gauche le long du fil de l'épée et bloqua lestement le poignet du roi. N'avait-il pas été si crispé que Gérard lâchait son arme sous le coup de la surprise. Au lieu de cela, il leva lentement la main, forçant sur le bras de la jeune femme pour lui résister tout en repoussant son épée…

…et y abaissa ses lèvres.

Knightwalker retira ses doigts comme si elle avait été mordue par un serpent.

Son arme oscilla sous l'injure, réalisant à peine ce qui aurait pu se produire. Le souffle court, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, brûlante de confusion. Le regard du roi était… narquois. Moqueur, dédaigneux, amusé, provocateur, sceptique tout à la fois.

_Tu as perdu_, lisait-elle.

Hors de question qu'elle le lui accorde.

Elle resserra le pommeau et leva la lame, en garde. Stratégie. L'acier dansa, leste, voleta conne un oiseau, frappa, repoussa le roi trop sûr de lui, qui n'était finalement pas si mauvais. Il contre-attaqua. Un coup à gauche et… Gérard se fendit.

Parfait.

Elle virevolta et enroula sa lame autour de la royale épée d'un mouvement leste du poignet. Força. Les doigts princiers résistèrent un moment, tandis que l'intéressé lâchait une exclamation, la surprise peinte sur son visage aussi clairement que ne l'avait été celle de la capitaine précédemment face au baisemain esquissé.

La lame s'envola.

Erza sourit d'un air victorieux, mauvais, et rapprocha la lame pour en ficher la pointe sur le cou tendre de Gérard. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus, sa bouche formant un O stupéfait.

Couché à terre, de nouveau allongé dos au sol, Gérard fixa celle qui le tenait en joue, un picotement désagréable sur la peau, comme si elle était déjà transpercée et que le sang commençait à en suinter. Et zut. Ils allaient râler, là-haut, à la cour, ceux qui ne jaseraient pas sur sa défaite en fomentant de se débarrasser de lui. Vu comme les nouvelles couraient vite, il aurait déjà la moitié de ses conseillers sur le dos avant d'avoir atteint de haut des marches de l'escalier.

Il aurait fière allure, le roi vaincu, pour rendre la justice.

Erza appuya encore.

« Eh bien, mon roi » lâcha-t-elle, satisfaite, « Il semblerait que vous manquiez encore un peu de panache pour mener une armée. »

Il faillit répliquer que ce n'était pas avec une unique lame que l'on gagnait une bataille, mais avec des mots, une stratégie. Qu'un meneur devait avant tout clamer le cœur de ses hommes et qu'une unique défaite ne signifiait encore rien. Que leur combat n'était que de partie remise.

Au lieu de cela, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise.

La bretelle du soutien-gorge de guerre qu'arborait Knightwalker avait été sectionnée dans la bataille, et découvrait de plus en plus dangereusement le peu de peau qu'il était censé dissimuler. Nul doute que les soldats qui les entouraient avaient une vue on ne peut plus satisfaisante, vu comme elle se penchait. Il fixa l'objet avec effarement.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, la féroce capitaine jeta un coup d'œil.

Et merde, pensa-t-elle.

Restait donc la véritable question, qui leur brûlait tous deux les lèvres bien qu'ils n'osent se l'avouer à haute voix.

Au final, qui avait gagné ?

xxx

* * *

xxx

NDA : Possiblement une suite, déjà au fond de ma tête, mais j'ai plein de projets en tête. Du genre... euh... une dizaine ?

Pour l'amour du Gerza, Edo ou non.

**_Label SPPS, mes cocos !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ont ajouté _Passe d'arme_ en favori ou en follow. _

_Précédemment, j'ai tenté d'écrire une scène de combat qui ne soit pas mortellement ennuyeuse, contrairement au trois quarts de celles que l'on trouve dans quasiment tous les romans de fantasy, et qui me poussent à tourner les pages en soupirant. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que j'ai au moins un tout petit peu réussi, et je vous remercie de vous y être accrochés (tout en sautant dans tous les sens et en hurlant de joie comme une folle – mais pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas contagieux). _

_J'ai effectivement trahi le canon sur un petit point… Alors, disons que Panther Lily est resté à Edolas, ok ?_

Review en guest :

Iris_, merci de ta review. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir poussée à laisser un petit mot malgré le fait que tu n'en aies pas l'habitude. Oui, bon, je suis flattée et j'ai sautillé un moment, mais la crise est passée, et j'ai des glaçons pour mes chevilles. Les reviews n'ont pas forcément besoin d'être constructives pour faire plaisir ^^._

* * *

**xxx**

**Passe d'arme (2)**

**xxx**

_« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »_

**x**

Gérard dénoua avec lenteur ses royaux apparats, tout de vestes dorées, tissées et rebrodées aux couleurs de la dynastie, le bleu et or. Détachant les cordelettes qui maintenaient sa cape sur ses épaules, il se demanda si proposer l'allègement du protocole ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Triffle. On le bassinait encore avec ça, pendant que des gosses crevaient de faim aux frontières et qu'il avait eu tout le mal du monde à arracher des crédits pour leur ouvrir un malheureux orphelinat. Pourtant, la stupide fontaine de l'Argentier en recevait, elle, du soutien, alors même qu'il leur avait accordé carte blanche à l'unique condition de ne pas faire exploser le budget. Il semblait que ce soit une attraction qui ait fait le bonheur des marchands… Soit il menaçait l'économie, soit il laissait des vies dépérir. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il serait un mauvais souverain.

Rien n'était plus dur que de diriger avec justesse un royaume, songea-t-il avec découragement.

Il déposa la veste sur le cintre prévu à cet effet. Les boutons dorés tintinnabulèrent doucement, agités par un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier.

Les doigts de Gérard étaient désormais devenus experts à lier et délier les cordelettes de son haut. Il aurait cent fois préféré que cette habileté ait été réservée à autre chose : comprendre enfin les secrets de la politique, par exemple. Mais il semblait que cette chance, tout comme celle de pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise, ne lui soit plus accordée.

La salle de la Garde était pratiquement déserte. De temps à autre, il entendait quelques bruits de pas ou encore une porte claquée, mais rien de plus. L'arrivant repartait aussi vite qu'il était venu. Pas qu'ils auraient eu de grandes chances de se croiser, pourtant. Le roi avait droit au vestiaire des gradés, qu'il partageait avec un nombre extrêmement réduit de personnes, et dont l'avantage était, plus que le confort, le calme. En prenant ses fonctions, il avait refusé qu'on refasse intégralement les lieux, heureux d'un peu de simplicité dans un monde qui avait été un peu trop métamorphosé à son goût. Le velours et le satin, c'était sympathique, mais vraiment étouffant.

Il se défit de son haut pour s'étirer, torse nu, savourant un instant sa liberté de mouvement. Il n'était pourtant pas si étriqué dans ses atours, mais c'était une histoire de ressenti. Comme si se débarrasser de ses vêtements d'apparat le libérait aussi de sa fonction.

Il enfila un simple haut renforcé et ajouta par-dessus une veste noire à col haut, assez confortable, puis il se dirigea vers l'armurerie. Depuis sa défaite contre Erza Knightwalker il y a deux semaines de cela, Gérard s'était ménagé de force des horaires réguliers d'entrainement avec Panther Lily, dénigrant les commentaires imprudents de ses conseillers selon lesquels un roi était protégé et n'avait donc pas grand besoin de savoir se battre mieux que ses défenseurs.

L'animosité de Knightwalker et sa réflexion avaient porté. Il savait pertinemment que s'il avait été soldat, il aurait eu bien plus grand mal à suivre un mou du genou qu'un combattant valeureux qu'il aurait admiré. Son désir ne portait pas si loin, mais il lui semblait nécessaire d'être au moins _respecté_. Pas uniquement en tant que roi. Ce mot pouvait aussi bien être synonyme de leader que d'usurpateur, de ça, il était convaincu, et, si les armées pensaient de même que leur capitaine, rien ne promettait qu'il n'ait pas été renversé dans l'année. Savoir se défendre par lui-même dans un monde dépourvu de magie était donc une nécessité. Il passait d'ailleurs depuis peu une dague sous son veston royal, par simple précaution.

Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour retrouver son arme fétiche et s'en ceindre. Le fil s'en était émoussé, mais le meurtre au tranchant n'étant pas d'actualité, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

xxx

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

Il reposait dans cette voix chaude et grave un délicat sourire, tout à la fois galant, attentionné, courtois et moqueur. Elle avait quelque chose d'un rêve dont elle n'aurait su dire s'il était plus irritant qu'agréable, mais à coup sûr, un brin des deux partis. C'était ce dernier adjectif, moqueur, qui la surprenait le plus. On ne se riait pas d'Erza Knightwalker, de peur de représailles savamment orchestrées. Non, on en avait peur, et la terreur suintait dans les voix aussi sûrement que les plaies de ses ennemis, si vivants ils avaient eu la chance de rester après qu'elle leur ait fait l'honneur de se préoccuper d'eux. Ce n'était pas le renversement d'un roi qui changerait ses vieilles habitudes de Tueuse de Fées.

Erza mit donc un moment à comprendre qu'elle avait réellement entendu cette phrase, et, pire encore, qu'elle lui était adressée. Elle quitta des yeux les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient sous ses directives pour tourner la tête avec un regard noir, tandis que la voix familière répétait nonchalamment la phrase, avec une pointe plus ironique encore que précédemment.

L'importun fixait ses mains avec un air profondément ennuyé, comme s'il se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait là et n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations habituelles sans trop tarder. Ses mains, justement, étaient posées sur un pommeau d'épée, à plat, comme s'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se tenir prêt à parer la colère du démon auquel il venait de s'adresser. Il était tout vêtu de noir, une tenue soignée et parfaite à sa taille. Ah, et, plus important, la touffe azur chaotique qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure, et l'arabesque pourpre sur sa joue.

Le roi.

Celui-ci releva enfin la tête pour remarquer l'air courroucé de son interlocutrice. Un fin sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

« Ravi de constater que vous avez daigné remarquer ma présence, capitaine. » se complut-il.

-Mon souverain. »

Erza frémit, la voix déjà sifflante, et se retint de justesse de cracher de dédain.

Un faible. Rien qu'un nouveau plaisantin qui voulait se donner des airs de guerrier et ne courait pas dans les jupes de sa mère pour l'unique bonne raison qu'il n'en avait plus. Elle l'avait déjà battu, et à plate couture. Alors le laisse lui donner des ordres… considérer cet amateur comme un chef de guerre… le mot lui écorchait la langue. Souverain était un terme qui ne pouvait convenir. Prince, à la rigueur, pourquoi pas. Il était bien le fils de Faust.

Prince, oui mais roi, jamais.

Fils de Faust qui malgré ses airs d'usurpateur savait par quel bout tenir une épée –un soulagement-, se montrait clément avec ses anciens opposants –ce qui était interprété sans peine comme un signe de faiblesse-, et enfin, mieux que tout cela, qui maitrisait à la perfection l'art de l'irriter. Outre les problèmes mineurs d'équipement des troupes, chacune de ses apparitions auprès d'elle semblait avoir ce but.

Elle le considéra d'un œil méfiant.

« N'en avons-nous pas fini avec la réorganisation des armées ? » demanda-t-elle, circonspecte.

-J'ai bien peur que non. »

Gérard laissa échapper un soupir affligé dans sa voix douce, sans prendre la peine de la regarder dans les yeux. Comme si elle ne comptait pas vraiment et qu'il conversait simplement avec lui-même. La manière qu'il avait toujours de se désintéresser d'elle en le lui faisant bien sentir la rendait tout bonnement furieuse. Elle pouvait bien avoir prononcé toutes les promesses du monde qu'il ne lui resterait pas moins son orgueil. Elle était là pour dominer, bon sang ! Les yeux qui la frôlaient auraient dû se détourner avec _crainte_ !

Elle rajusta son écharpe bleu nuit sur son armure, faisant voleter ses mèches détachées - ce qui capta le regard du roi. Enfin, songea-t-elle avec frustration tandis que les yeux de l'autre s'attardaient longuement sur sa petite personne peu proprette. Malgré ces légers problèmes de poussière, Gérard l'observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé, glissant autant sur elle que sur son épée. Être le centre de l'attention. C'était follement agréable, dites donc. Et puis, cette lueur dans les iris du roi… _De la convoitise_, envisagea-t-elle soudain, et un petit air de suffisance fleurit sur son visage. De la convoitise, ou de l'amusement ?

Mais l'idée qu'elle puisse lui plaire était assez séduisante et pas si irréaliste, et elle ne se voyait à l'instant rien d'un pitre. Un faible, voilà ce que Gérard était, tout autant que les autres. Il serait sans doute aisé de le manipuler pour…

…pour quoi, au juste ? Il n'y avait plus de fées à chasser.

Maudit roi.

« M'avez-vous seulement écouté, capitaine ? »

Erza sursauta involontairement tandis que les prunelles émeraude la dévisageaient avec soin. Elle se crispa, tout à son mécontentement de s'être laissée surprendre. La voix suave et caressante du roi dégorgeait de toute la malice qui n'était pas allée se loger dans ses maudits yeux. Gérard caressait le pommeau de son épée, comme pour la flatter, d'un geste inconscient qui prouvait bien quelle affection il lui portait. Au fond, un roi qui aimait les armes, ç'aurait dû être une bonne chose. Mais un roi qui aimait les armes et pas les meurtres… y avait-il une quelconque logique dans ce constat ?

Elle le toisa d'un air agacé qui lui étira un coin de lèvres.

« A quel propos, mon roi ?

-Je ne venais pas en qualité de roi, ni même de supérieur hiérarchique » lâcha-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Il remit en place l'une de ses fichues mèches ébouriffées. Comédien. Devant le Conseil, il les peignait soigneusement, avec un acharnement qui les laissait étrangement aplaties, sans le moindre naturel, et donnait l'impression qu'il les avait trempés dans un baquet d'eau. Mais sur le terrain d'entrainement, toutes ces précautions de bienséance lui passaient par-dessus la tête. Ses cheveux rebiquaient alors sans le moindre contrôle.

Des cheveux bleu roi, songea-t-elle. Parfaitement adéquats pour son poste.

Adéquats.

Une minute. Et puis quoi encore ?!

« Vous auriez renoncé à la couronne ? » ironisa Erza en chassant ses pensées traîtresses. « Sage décision.

-Sans doute, mais elle n'est pas encore d'actualité. Capitaine Knightwalker, je suis ici pour vous demander de m'accorder une faveur. »

Erza le toisa, narquoise.

« Veuillez me pardonner, mais je crois ne pas avoir très bien compris.

-Une faveur, capitaine Knightwalker. » soupira le roi. « Je pense que vous saisissez la signification de ce mot. Vous n'avez pas l'air particulièrement enclin à m'écouter, mais je ne le répéterai qu'une seule et unique fois.

-Et quelle est-elle, je vous prie ? »

Les lèvres royales s'étirèrent dans ce qui était destiné à passer pour de l'agacement, mais qu'Erza identifia sans peine comme de la satisfaction.

« M'avez-vous écouté un seul instant ? »

Ornant de nouveau son visage d'un sourire sardonique, il tendit le bras vers elle dans un geste déplacé, la paume ouverte. Son épée avait glissé au creux de sa main gauche, suggérant qu'il était ambidextre, et l'acier luisit doucement tandis qu'il pliait le genou. Erza eut un mouvement de recul. Alors, sa voix claire chargée d'un plaisir non dissimulé, il planta ses yeux dans ceux chocolat de l'impulsive capitaine de la Garde et laissa aller sa phrase enjôleuse.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

Erza l'observa, sans voix.

Méfiante.

« Nous sommes sur un champ de bataille, » rappela-t-elle, « pas sur une piste de bal. Vos petites représentations délirantes à la cour vous l'auraient-elles fait oublier ? »

La bouche du roi se fendit, amusée.

« J'en suis certes conscient, mais je ne vous proposais pas ce genre de danse. Plutôt celui dont votre couteau de boucher ne cesse de réclamer le privilège. »

Les yeux de jade coulèrent le long de la lame aiguisée de la jeune guerrière. Celle-ci brillait d'un éclat vengeur, sans que l'on sache vraiment de quoi elle aurait pu avoir à essuyer le tort, mais qui n'en éclipsait pas pour autant la domination de l'aura meurtrière inscrite dans sa courbe. Assoiffée de sang. Une bête en cage, comme sa ravissante et sauvage propriétaire.

Il posa sur elle un regard malicieux.

« A moins que… vous ne préfériez votre première proposition ? »

-La danse des épées me suffira amplement », lâcha-t-elle avec déplaisir, tout à sa mauvaise humeur de s'être laissé duper. « Si c'est après une revanche que vous courez, alors je suis tout à vous. Mais je crains fort que ce ne soit pas plus à votre avantage qu'auparavant. »

Ils avaient comme qui dirait un petit différend à régler. Et puis, tant qu'elle y était…Son sourire se tordit, mauvais.

Croiser le fer lui tardait déjà.

xxx

L'acier siffla dans l'air, vivace comme une flamme, avant de voir sa courbe épurée stoppée avec un son clair.

Tellement prévisible.

Rageuse, Erza attaqua de nouveau de toute sa force brute. Elle se fendit, visant le flanc droit de son adversaire sans trouver le temps d'esquisser une quelconque tactique, débordée par les circonstances. Gérard, lui, avait anticipé sa réaction. Il avait feinté, paré avec une facilité surnaturelle et répliqué sans lui laisser une seconde - à croire qu'il ne ressentait pas les affres de la fatigue. La rouquine, elle, était exténuée, au point que ses membres se mettaient à flageoler violemment. Elle se refusa de jeter un coup d'œil à ses doigts sur le pommeau de l'épée, crispés, contractés à l'extrême. Elle les sentait trembloter à un rythme frénétique. A coup sûr, si elle le faisait, l'autre en profiterait pour la toucher. Ce serait la quatrième fois. Et c'était clairement hors de question.

Erza recula d'un bond. Elle réussit à placer un assaut qui visait la nuque avant de soupeser son équilibre avec inquiétude. Elle chancelait. Si elle ne parvenait pas à couper court ce maudit combat, elle allait tomber sans que l'autre ne prenne la peine de la toucher. Sinon, ce serait comme ça, d'une pichenette.

Elle avait le souffle court. Le sang lui pulsait aux oreilles comme un battement de tambour. Elle devenait à moitié sourde, infirme, elle trouvait sa lame trop lourde, et, pour couronner le tout, elle voyait des éclairs de blancheur. Elle, Erza Knightwalker, capitaine de la Garde et terreur de tout un royaume, était en train de perdre. Un scandale qu'elle ne pouvait laisser advenir sous aucun prétexte. Il en allait de sa crédibilité.

Sauf que le roitelet se défendait férocement bien. Ou plutôt, il _attaquait_ férocement bien, au point de l'acculer ainsi devant une défaite quasi certaine. Il n'existerait jamais aucune excuse invocable pour la dédouaner de pareille infamie. Le pire, si elle excluait l'obligation de ployer le genou à terre, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'en tirer. L'autre était trop rapide. Trop brillant. Trop fulgurant. Trop rusé, aussi, alors que la ruse, normalement, c'était de son apanage à elle, et à elle seule. Ô combien il avait été évident à battre précédemment, le retrouvait-elle là d'autant plus redoutable. Ses coups étaient placés avec une précision stupéfiante pour un débutant, et Erza n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir bien longtemps pour conclure que ce n'étaient pas ses maigres heures de royal entrainement qui lui avaient valu ce panache. Gérard Faust était un vieux de la vieille. Un vieux qui se cachait bien.

Un spasme musculaire lui traversa l'épaule et Erza frémit, en colère contre son propre corps. Elle était à bout de forces.

Le roi le repéra à coup sûr car il sourit, d'un sourire léger et moqueur qui pendant un instant lui barra tout le visage, avant de se rétracter, dissimulé sous sa façade lisse et altière, pour ne subsister que dans un coin de lèvres étiré. Comment il faisait pour rester gentleman avec les gouttelettes de transpiration qui lui descendaient le long de la nuque, cela, c'était bien un mystère que la capitaine n'était pas prêt d'éclaircir. Affolant. Même ses mèches folles voletaient avec ce qu'elle se retrouvait contrainte d'appeler de la grâce. Et l'effort, ses muscles fins et tendus ainsi que ses joues rougies le faisaient paraitre honteusement beau et rayonnant. L'injustice n'avait décidément pas de limite en ce bas monde.

Le coup partit alors qu'elle s'attardait une seconde de trop dans ses yeux émeraude. C'était important, les yeux, chez un combattant : on y apprenait à lire toutes les intentions de l'adversaire plus sûrement que dans un livre ouvert. Un iris qui partait sur le côté pouvait dévoiler une feinte même finement dissimulée à condition que dans la demi-seconde, vous le surpreniez, et le regard était aussi l'un des meilleurs moyens de déstabiliser l'ennemi. Gérard s'y était d'ailleurs appliqué quelques instants plus tôt, en ne faisant rien de moins honteux pour un roi et pour un supérieur hiérarchique que de la déshabiller du regard. Ça aurait d'ailleurs pu marcher si la fureur de la belle n'en avait pas tant été décuplée. Un centième de seconde d'hésitation en plus, et c'était la victoire. Au lieu de quoi, le roitelet avait reçu comme un coup de hachoir et n'avait dû la vie sauve qu'à un prodigieux réflexe d'esquive.

C'était donc ces deux joyaux qu'elle regardait encore, mais sa lame avait volé. Son couteau de boucher, comme disait si bien le roi. Gérard avait toujours combattu sa puissance par la finesse, peu différent là-dedans du style efficace et sans fioriture de Panther Lily. La surprise avait été totale. Alterner ainsi style retors et force de frappe… Pour cette fois, l'élève avait dépassé le maître.

Erza flancha, flageolante, et posa avec étonnement ses yeux sur la pointe appuyée contre son cou.

« Voilà une affaire de réglée. »

L'acier était froid. Glacial, même, et avec quelque chose de cinglant sur la réalité. Hébétée, Erza porta un index à son cou pour en parcourir le fil émoussé. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréaliste dans l'air satisfait du souverain. Quelque chose d'assez peu naturel. Erza avait fini par apprendre qu'il était assez calme et dissimulait avec soin ses pensées, en-dehors des combats.

La capitaine sentit les regards se poser sur eux avec insistance et elle comprit enfin. Ce combat n'était pas un geste gratuit. Ni un défouloir. Ni même un simple désir de la remettre à sa place. En prouvant sa capacité à vaincre la capitaine de la Garde, Gérard Faust ne s'était pas seulement offert une gloriole gratuite et puérile. Il n'avait pas seulement couru après une revanche éclatante, ne s'était pas seulement couvert d'une fierté passagère et enivrante. Il avait joué son titre. Et avait remporté le coup de dés.

Il venait de gagner aux yeux de l'armé toute entière la légitimité de son titre de roi.

Il était enfin un véritable souverain.

« Me reconnaissez-vous, à présent ? » demanda le roitelet avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé en s'appliquant à repousser en arrière ses mèches azur, assombries par la sueur –ce qui les colla un instant avec un effet semblable à de la laque, avant qu'ils ne retombent comme par raillerie sur ses yeux.

Erza soupira, ce qui valait à l'instant une abdication. Gérard était bien le fils Faust. Politicien, guerrier, et fin stratège. Très bien. Il était son roi.

« Oui » admit-elle à regret.

-Et à quoi seriez-vous prête pour votre roi ? »

Ce disant, Gérard s'était incliné, et sa bouche se retrouva à la hauteur des oreilles de la rousse, cajolées par son souffle brûlant. Incompréhensiblement, Erza eut la sensation que ses joues s'enflammaient. Malsain. Cela ne devait pas tant se voir puisqu'elle était déjà empourprée par l'effort, mais la sensation se propagea sous la forme d'un fourmillement dans le ventre qui lui fit fortement penser qu'elle était malade. Le plus étrange étant que cela n'était pas si désagréable.

Gérard prit un léger recul et lui tendit une main. Elle la jaugea, méfiante, avant de l'accepter, et le roi versé dans la courtoisie la redressa avec un bref effort. Alors, suivant son modèle, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa peau, le corps presque contre son torse, et glissa un murmure décidé.

« Je mourrais pour vous, mon roi » lui souffla-t-elle.

Le souverain sourit. Un sourire triomphant qui dégagea toutes ses dents scintillantes. Un sourire honnête et franc, de ceux si rares qu'Erza pensait ne jamais recevoir de toute son existence. Un sourire doux. Et, par-dessus tout cela, sans la moindre logique et sans le moindre sens, _un sourire_ _heureux_.

« Félicitations. Vous êtes désormais membre de ma Garde Rapprochée. »

xxx

Erza étira avec délectation ses muscles endoloris. Chaque vague d'engourdissement était comme une promesse de souffrances futures et de courbatures mal placées qui allaient la poursuivre pendant quelques jours, si elle ne faisait rien. Après ça, combattre serait un supplice. Alors pourquoi en était-elle heureuse ?

Simple. Le dépassement de soi-même.

Oui, Erza était prête à se torturer, si on lui promettait en échange de se relever plus forte.

Elle décrocha lentement les attaches de son armure, calée dans son recoin du vestiaire pour conserver un peu d'intimité à ses attributs féminins. Hughes venait de quitter les lieux, mais les murmures alentours ne la mettaient pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle arrivée inopportune. Les femmes étaient une espèce rare, là où elle se trouvait. Les voyeurs, beaucoup moins. C'est pourquoi elle ne fit pas un bruit lorsque les deux ombres se coulèrent derrière la porte, sans la remarquer.

La première était petite et bossue, incongrue en ce lieu, emmitouflée dans des vêtements sombres à haut col, avec un crâne lisse et seulement deux petites touffes blanches comme des cornes diaboliques au-dessus des tempes. A celle-ci appartenait une voix grinçante et grimaçante, basse, mielleuse et maléfique. La seconde silhouette était grande, engoncée dans une armure lustrée surmontée de cheveux blonds un rien volumineux, avec une voix forte et assurée, stupide, qui faisait des réflexions de benêts. Fortes étaient les chances qu'il soit manipulé.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle y ait prêté une grande attention, mais le timbre de stentor du grand blond vous captait une attention sans grand effort, même si c'était par irritation. Retenant son ire, Erza déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, quitte à la rendre responsable de tous ses maux d'un reproche muet. La silhouette bossue tendait à l'autre un paquet tintinnabulant : une bourse, et bien garnie, pas de doute là-dessus. La phrase qui ressortit alors ne put que s'inscrire dans son esprit.

« Voilà qui devrait mettre un terme au règne de Gérard Faust. Place aux nôtres, maintenant. Chevalier, _je compte sur vous_. »

xxx

* * *

xxx

NDA :

_Second chapitre coupé, lacéré, étriqué, condensé et j'en oublie. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Un rythme d'escargot qui se répète, m'agace et j'espère ne vous a pas fait fuir._

_Vu que je l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois (beaucoup, en fait), les parties sont légèrement inégales (surtout la 2__e__ partie, médiocre – le dialogue, ce n'est pas mon fort), mais comme vous aviez déjà attendu (et que j'ai honte de mon rythme face à celui, foudroyant, de Kallen), je me suis arrêtée là. Tiens. Ça fait beaucoup de parenthèses…_

_La théorie annonce encore deux autres chapitres, avec éventuellement un épilogue, mais à l'heure actuelle, j'en doute. Comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté, la soeurette de la Théorie, j'ai nommé la Pratique, se fait assez souvent un malin plaisir de me contredire. Et quand au rythme de post… avec moi, avoir un chapitre toutes les deux semaines tient du miracle._

_La note médicale :__ Pendant le combat, ce n'est pas que Gérard ait avalé un chaudron de potion magique ou qu'il se soit trouvé un machin suesque super efficace pour devenir fort au point d'écraser notre rouquine. C'est juste qu'Erza s'est déjà bien investie dans la matinée et qu'elle est en lisière d'hypoglycémie – vous avez peut-être reconnu les premiers symptômes. C'est pour ça, très chères collégiennes et lycéennes de passage, qu'il faut manger le matin, avant d'aller en EPS. Après, si votre prof est beau comme un dieu et que votre plus cher fantasme est de vous évanouir dans ses bras pour qu'il vous porte à l'infirmerie, je ne dis rien… _

_C'était la minute prévention ^^._


End file.
